Through the glass
by ShanMah
Summary: (oneshot, request) Joey's battling for the title of world champion, but Mai has other plans than to play the cheerleader. (SetoxMai, rated M for lemon)


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, the manga, anime, or its characters: this is a non-profit fanfiction, written for my pleasure and, hopefully, yours.

**Rating:** M (characters with foul mouths having sex, consider this your cue to leave if this is not your cup of tea)

**Pairing:** Arrogantshipping (Seto/Mai)

**Additional information: **This oneshot has been written as part of a request (which I had never done before!), though the person who asked me for this story wanted to remain anonymous. Hopefully this is to his liking and to yours as well!

**Through the glass**

Down on the huge stage, Joey's battle for the title of World champion had just begun: the crowd was excited, shouting the names of both of the contestants. By all means, _she_ should have been down there with him to support him, or at the very least, she should have been in the noisy crowd, shouting his name louder than anyone else, wanting this victory for him as much as he did: little did Joey know, however, she was not there, at least not among the ten thousands spectators.

Mai Valentine was not _down there_ but _up there_, and with a spectator of her own.

The light was dim in the private room, which was in great part due to the tainted glasses that were seriously toning down the bright, crude lights that were coming from the stage and spectator seats. The walls' isolation was also simply amazing: the level of noise outside of the room was incredibly high, and yet barely any sound went through the soundproof walls and into the room. One could legitimately ask himself: "Why would someone use a private room to watch a game of _Duel Monsters_through tainted glasses and with no sound whatsoever?", but the answer was ridiculously simple - the people in the room had no interest at all in the show that the two duelists had to offer.

_She _was too busy making her own show.

_He_ was too busy watching it.

Mai was wearing a purple, silky dress, tied behind her neck. The dress was skin tight and short, barely reaching the middle of her firm thighs. Despite being so trashy and revealing, there was something about the dress that made it painfully obvious that it costed several thousand dollars: there was no way whatever money Joey Wheeler made in his tournaments was enough to buy his wife that kind of clothes, no matter how badly she could want it, and no matter how much he loved her. Her long, wavy golden hair was tied back in a loose chignon, and she wore high-heeled sandals.

Seto Kaiba was sitting comfortably on the edge of a king size bed, wearing a black shirt and pants of the same colour, staring at her with intensity: his cobalt eyes were piercing, spell-binding. Mai could feel her inside twitch under that simple gaze. She was here at _his_ request, wearing the dress _he _had chosen for her. He gave a small not of appreciation and leaned back a little, not taking his eyes off her, not even for one second.

"Do go on," he said, smirking.

He was ridiculously beautiful: she could see it, even now in the dim light, she could see it, _feel_ it. It wasn't merely physical beauty, though, nor was it merely charisma: it was more than that, there was something about the way he was that made it so every single fiber of his body was saying: "I'll fuck you, and believe me I'm going to be the best fuck you ever had", and somehow Mai got that message loud and clear, for every single fiber of _her _body was begging: "Yes, yes, please do".

She could feel his eyes on her as she started moving, slowly, languidly, following the rhythm of a song only she could hear, but it did not matter to him: he wasn't here for music. He was here for her. He was here for her heavy breasts, he was here for her perfect ass, he was here for her erotic moans when he'd ram into her: and, more importantly, he was here to fuck Joey Wheeler's perfect wife right under his nose. Where was the fun otherwise?

Slowly, she untied the bow behind her elegant neck: the purple silk fell to her inviting hips, revealing a black, lacy bra: digging her eyes in Seto's lusty gaze, Mai extended her hand and reached for the dancer's pole to begin her very private performance. She had never really danced on a pole before, but it made no difference: she wanted to please Seto. At this point of her life, nothing else mattered, not even Joey - _especially_ not Joey. It wasn't Joey's fault, really: it was _Seto's_ fault. His fault for being so "fuckable". His fault for giving her such pleasure that she had decided that something so good couldn't possibly be forbidden, that it couldn't possibly be out of her reach - and boy did she "reach out" as often as she possibly could.

As she moved her hips suggestively and worked the pole, the dress progressively fell down from her hips, allowing Kaiba's eyes to see lacy panties that matched her bra: kicking the dress away, Mai continued her performance for a short while, until she stopped and leaned on the pole, staring at her lover.

"Was the show up to your expectations, Mr. Kaiba?" her mellow voice asked, her left hand massaging a breast, her purple eyes full of lust.

"It left me wanting for more," he replied with a smirk, his blue eyes following the trail of her hand from her breast to her flat stomach.

Mai was so wet already that the delicate fabric was completely soaked: digging her purple eyes into Seto's intense gaze, she slipped two fingers inside.

"Seto," she moaned, arching her back to allow her fingers deeper into her cunt. "Seto, I need you..."

She fingered herself almost violently, her back arching, her moaning and panting filling the room.

"Stop," he suddenly ordered, and Mai obeyed, though the frustration was obvious in her eyes.

He recognized the signs, every single one of them: over the course of their affair, he had given her more than enough orgasms to know when she was on the verge of getting one, and he was not about to let her satisfy herself - didn't she say that she needed him?

"Come here."

Without taking her eyes off him, she took a few steps forward, closing the gap between them: he was still sitting on the bed and staring at her. She leaned in, nibbling on his earlobe.

"Fuck me," she purred to his ear, "Fuck me _hard_," she added, sliding a hand down his muscled torso.

Her fingers reached the more-than-flattering bump between his legs, rubbing his hardness through his pants. Seto firmly took her chin between his thumb and index finger to look at her in the eyes, if only for a brief second, and then he kissed her.

_So good_.

His fierce tongue claimed dominion in her mouth and he pressed their lips together even more, digging his fingers in her soft golden curls: his other arm snaked around her thin back to untie her bra, and then he used that arm to pull her towards him, onto his lap. As he did so, her hands removed his shirt, eager to feel his skin, eager to see him the way he was seeing her. Her hips moved sensually against his hard cock: even through her underwear and his pants, he could feel how burning and how wet she was.

"Make me cum," she begged to his ear in a whisper, "Again, and again, and again..."

Kaiba tilted his head slightly to the side, glancing at the ongoing battle between Joey and another duelist.

"Joey would've creamed his jeans already," Mai continued to whisper to Seto's ear, "What am I supposed to do with that? Fuck my cunt, fuck my ass, anything, I need you inside..."

_"You stupid fuck,"_ Seto thought, laughing mentally, _"You're trying to win in a children's cards game while your wife's begging me to make her cum. Nice going, Wheeler."_

Mai's breathing was getting heavier: he could feel that her movements were jerkier, as though her body was getting more and more desperate for pleasure through the different layers of fabric. Again, he was not about to let her cum on her own: with a small pressure on her shoulders, Mai found herself on her knees, between his legs. Knowing full well what he wanted from her - and what she wanted as well - Mai unfastened his belt and unbuttoned his pants, eagerly reaching for his cock. He dug his fingers into her silky hair as she took him inside her mouth, his eyes on the stage - or, more accurately, on Joey.

_"You enjoy the game, Wheeler,"_ he thought snidely, _"I'll enjoy your wife on my cock."_

Even this was better than Joey: he tasted and felt so, so much better, and she knew she had much longer to play with it than she had with Joey's. She went up and down Seto's hardened cock, licking and sucking him relentlessly, her neck almost sore from the effort: Seto's breath was heavier, his fingers stiffer in her hair, until his whole body stiffened and he came with a pleasured sigh, filling her mouth with his cum. Mai smirked and dutifully swallowed the fruit of her efforts: despite the orgasm, Seto's cock was still hard as rock. _Definitely_ something Joey could never brag about.

"Get on the bed," Seto ordered. "On your hands and knees."

Without a sound, Mai obeyed: from her new position, she had a very clear view of Joey on the stage. She felt Seto getting behind her, and she felt his hands on her skin.

"Look a him," he said with a hint of cruelty in his voice as her panties slid down her perfect alabaster legs, "Just look at him... perfect idiot."

He entered her at once, which earned him a sound from her that was either a plaintiff whimper or a moan for more: he decided to go for the second option, ramming into her a second time, getting yet another moan out of her perfect lips.

"Look at me," Seto continued, his voice a very approximate imitation of Joey's, "I'm playing a card game while someone's shoving their dick into my wife, I'm Joey Wheeler!"

He started moving into her, slowly, very slowly, almost painfully so.

"I'm glad he's playing this game so much," Mai breathed, "How else would I get to be with you?"

"Doesn't he make you moan like this?" Seto asked, his tone almost sadistic.

"No," Mai replied, her upper body lowering a bit as she clenched her hand on the pillow. They'd had this discussion before, they had said those words, but somehow Seto wanted to hear them every single time. "N-not good enough-"

The worse part was she was not even saying this to stroke Kaiba's ego: in fact, if it hadn't been for this truth and this truth alone, she would not even be in this private room. Seto's hands held her hips very firmly, his motions inside of her gaining in intensity: waves of undescriptible pleasure hit Mai, one after another, as he rammed into her relentlessly.

"Harder, harder," she begged, "Fuck me, your cock is so big I don't even feel his anymore when he's inside, fuck me _hard_, Seto-"

And to that plea, Seto was more than glad to oblige. That was definitely something she could never do with Joey._ Let go._ There was a wilderness, an animalistic aspect in her sexual meetings with Seto, something that she had never found in her loving, caring husband.

Suddenly, Mai's body was crushed by a wave bigger than any other: her body stiffened and then collapsed on the bed, trembling, but her lover was merciless.

"I'm not done with you," he said, digging his fingers in her hair, pulling back her head to straighten her body, "Do you think I'm your pathetic husband? He's down there playing cards, you're with _me_."

He was still fucking her with the same vigor: it was almost painful now that she had already had an orgasm, yet it felt so good. Through the tainted glass she could see Joey, still playing his game - and Seto's cock was going in and out of her, causing all kinds of erotic moans to leave her mouth.

She felt almost - _almost_ - bad for admitting it, but a part of her liked this thrill very much. Sneaking behind his back to get in his enemy's bed, hearing Seto's mockery, getting fucked senseless by him for hours, then returning home to cook dinner as though nothing had happened. It felt _good_, it felt exciting: even moreso now that she could see him as Kaiba thrusted into her relentlessly, knowing full well he couldn't possibly see her.

The wave came for the second time, crushing her body yet again: this time she did not collapse, for Seto had one hand in her hair and his other arm was around her thin waist. She was so wet between her legs that she could feel her juices running down her thighs as she tried to gather herself after this second earth-shattering orgasm.

"Still not done with you," he smirked, still pushing into her.

"I can't... can't feel my legs... anymore... please don't stop... S-Seto-"

It took only a few more thrusts to send her over the edge again, and this time she took her partner with her: his body stiffened as he moaned with her, filling her shaking body with his seed. His cobalt eyes glanced up at what was going on on the stage.

"Your little husband's still playing," he noticed, his hand caressing a butt cheek, "So _we_ can still play-"

Mai shivered when she felt his finger in her lovely ass; it was a different kind of pleasure, more taboo, more forbidden - more exciting. She was soaking wet even there, making it easy for Seto to slip another finger in.

"Your ass is so fucking tight," her lover noticed, "How small is his dick already?"

She shook her head.

"J-Joey's never... not there, it-it's only been you-"

"Ha," Seto chuckled, slipping a third finger inside which earned him a pleasured moan, "That's not good, you need to get him to fuck your ass with his tiny cock so that you _know _I'm better."

Seto removed his fingers to replace them with something even more interesting, slowly sliding inside of her, until he filled her completely.

"Harder, please, Seto, I'm ready, fuck me hard now-"

Again, Seto was glad to answer that plea, and he began ramming into her faster, causing her moans to fill the room yet again: he slapped her ass noisily, once, twice, thrice, earning a whimper from Mai every single time. Thrusting almost violently in Mai's ridiculously tight asshole, he glanced at the stage again: the game was almost over. Under him, Mai's perfect body stiffened as she came noisily for the fourth time.

_"You're so fucking dumb, mutt," _Seto thought, _"Mind focused on that game while __**I**__ make __**your**__ wife cum."_

That thought sent him over the edge as well and he threw his head back, pushing even deeper into Mai, and then they both collapsed on the bed, two sweaty, panting bodies pushed to their limits. They stayed like that for a short while, simply catching their breath, until Seto lifted his upper body and stretched his neck. He laughed.

"Look," Seto chuckled, pointing something through the glass, "Looks like Small Dick even lost his game, what a terrible day for him..."


End file.
